A Friend
by DesolateBeauty
Summary: My version of prince caspian movie
1. Return to Narnia

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia **_

One quiet night in the land of Narnia Prince Caspian, the rightful heir to the throne, slept peacefully completely unaware of the immediate danger he was in. A cloaked figure silently stole into the room and snuck over to where the prince lay fast asleep. The figure pulled back the curtains on the prince's bed and placed a hand on the Prince's mouth causing him to awaken, slightly startled, and look at the figure.

"Five more minutes." Caspian mumbled to the individual.

The person, who was in fact the prince's tutor Doctor Cornelius, looked gravely at Caspian. "You won't be watching the stars tonight, my prince. Come, we must hurry." he said while pulling Caspian out of bed and to a wardrobe in the corner of the room. "Professor, what is going on?" Caspian inquired of his tutor. "You're aunt has given birth…to a son" Cornelius informed him as he stepped into the wardrobe.

Caspian followed him into the piece of furniture and left the door open a crack so he could see what was going on. Just then, Glozelle, the captain of the guard, and his men marched into the room and surrounded the bed. On Glozelle's signal, they began firing arrows into the empty bed. Upon finding the bed empty Glozelle ordered his men to find Caspian and kill him. They left the room in the same manor they entered it. Glozelle followed behind them looking quite upset that his prey had run away.

Cornelius led Caspian down a back stairwell that led outside where Caspian's horse was waiting. Somewhere along the way Caspian had managed to acquire a sword. He swung himself up into the saddle and turned to the doctor for more instructions. "You must make for the woods" Cornelius whispered. Caspian looked at his mentor in confusion and shock, "The woods?" he asked.

"They won't follow you there." the older man explained while handing him an oddly shaped object wrapped in a cloth. "It has taken me years to find it. Do not use it except at your greatest need." Cornelius said in reference to the object.

"Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asked the man sincerely.

"I hope so, my dear prince. There is so much I meant to tell you. Everything you know is about to change." the doctor managed to get out before a noise interrupted him. "Now go!" he said after making sure no one was around. Caspian took off through the courtyard knocking over a few soldiers on his way to freedom. As he was crossing the bridge fireworks shot into the sky behind him and heard the announcement, "Prunaprismia has blessed Lord Miraz with a son!"

Caspian rode into the woods closely followed by Glozelle and his men on horseback. Once the soldiers reached the woods, they stopped and stared up at the trees in fear and Glozelle noticing their hesitation rode back to them.

"Which of you superstitious old women would like to spend the night in a cell?" he threatened and watched as they all rode into the woods.

Caspian continued to ride through the forest at full speed. After he safely crossed the river he looked behind him to see where the soldiers were but they were nowhere in site. When he turned back around to see what lay in front of him he ran right into a tree branch, falling off his horse in the process. However, his foot was stuck in the stirrup and he was dragged for quite some time until he managed to get his foot unstuck.

He remained lying on the ground for a little while catching his breath. Just as he was sitting up a door in the tree to his right opened and two dwarfs walked out and saw him.

"He has seen us!" the first dwarf cried in alarm.

The second dwarf drew his sword and ran at Caspian but stopped short when something caught his eye. Caspian followed his eyes to where he had stored the object that his tutor had given him. In the excitement of being drug across the forest floor the object had come unwrapped revealing a horn, _The Horn_. Just then, the soliders came into few of Caspian and the two dwarfs. The second dwarf looked back at his friend and instructed, "Take care of him! ".

After issuing his command, the dwarf rushed at the soldiers with his sword drawn. Caspian, realizing exactly what his tutor had given him, seized the horn and brought it to his lips. He heard the first dwarf cry out "No!" as he began to blow the horn. The first dwarf came up behind him and knocked him unconscious.

Meanwhile in London…

Lucy Pevensie was running out of the railway station to where her sister, Susan, was across the street. Susan was reading a magazine when a boy, about her age, walked up and interrupted her. "You go to St. Finbars" he stated firmly and with great confidence.

"That's right" Susan replied, not paying much attention to the boy. "I go to Hendon House across the road." he informed her, "I've seen you…sitting by yourself."

Susan knew what the boy was getting at and was wishing he would go away. _"_Yes well, I prefer to be left alone." she said hoping the boy would take the hint. Apparently that was not the case because the boy responded with "Me too!" and Susan rolled her eyes. The boy didn't seem to notice and asked Susan what her name was.

"Phyllis" Susan lied. Just then she heard Lucy call her name and turned to see her youngest sibling running to her side. "You'd better come quick!" Lucy said urgently. Susan and Lucy raced across the street and into the railway station.

Once inside they made their way over to where a group of kids were circled around four other boys. Lucy and Susan broke through the crowd and had a clear view of the boys. Susan quickly realized that one of the boys was Peter, her older brother, and that he was fighting the other boys. Edmund, her younger brother, and another boy, wearing casual clothes and a cap, broke through the crowd and joined the fight. "Edmund!" Lucy cried out upon seeing her brother fighting one of the older boys.

Just then some soldiers came along and broke up the fight, "Act your age!" one of them told Peter. The boy that had joined Edmund in the fight nodded his head at Edmund and walked off without a word. Edmund had smiled at the boy and watched as he walked off. Setting down some luggage Edmund turned to his brother and said "You're Welcome"

"I had it sorted." was the ungrateful reply that he received. Susan decided to get to the bottom of the fight before her brothers started another one amongst themselves. "What was it this time ?" Susan asked. "He bumped me." Peter mumbled to Susan. Susan stared at her older brother in disbelief, how anyone like Peter could be so immature was beyond her knowledge. "So you hit him?" Lucy asked looking quite disappointed with Peter.

"No. After he bumped me, he tried to get me to apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter defended himself. "Why can't you just walk away?" Susan asked exasperated with his antics. "I shouldn't have to!" Peter started to raise his voice, " Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Edmund looked at his brother and stated the obvious, "Uh, we are kids."

"Well I wasn't always…It has been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" Peter whined. "I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan said sensibly. Before anyone else could say anything in response Susan spotted the annoying boy from earlier.

"Oh no…pretend like you are talking to me" she pleaded to her siblings. Edmund looked at her like she had officially gone mental, "We are talking to you.". Just then Lucy jumped up with an exclamation of "Ow!". Susan, fearing the boy would see them and start talking to her again, hissed at her sister "Be quiet, Lucy."

"Something pinched me!" Lucy said in her defense. Just then Peter started to shout as well, "Hey stop pulling!" he rounded on Edmund. "I am not touching you!" Edmund said sounding a slight bit disgusted at the idea. "What is that?" Susan cried out. A train started to move pass the kids going much faster the trains are supposed to go. "It feels like magic." Lucy announced.

Susan fearing that one of them may get left behind called out to the other three "Quick, everybody hold hands."

Susan grabbed Lucy's hand and Lucy grabbed Peter's but Edmund would not take Peter's hand. " I'm not holding your hand!" he said sounding slightly disgusted yet again. Peter grabbed Edmund's hand despite Edmund's protests. The train continued to fly past them and the bricks that made up the walls around them started to vanish. Then the luggage, the platform, the train, and the station were replaced by a beautiful beach. The four siblings stepped out into the sunlight and paused for a minute to make sure they weren't dreaming.

Susan and Lucy smiled at each other and raced off to the water with Peter and Edmund not far behind. They began to play in the water, splashing each other as well as themselves. Edmund paused and began to look around. "Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked the other three.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter asked in a condescending tone. "Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund responded looking in the direction of the ruins. The other three Pevensie children looked up and saw exactly what Edmund was talking about.

The Pevensies made their way to ruins to explore them and possibly find out what had happened there. As they were exploring the ruins Lucy voiced what they were all thinking, "I wonder who lived here."

Susan bent over and picked up a golden chess knight that had been laying on the ground. "I think we did" Susan said as she examined the chess knight. The other kids made their way over to Susan and looked at the chess piece in her hand. "Hey, that's mine…from my chess set." Edmund informed them.

"What chess set?" Peter asked confused. "Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund asked sarcastically. Lucy looked over at a dais and whispered dejectedly, "It can't be."

She ran over to the platform and Peter called out to her but she didn't reply. The other three followed her and stopped behind her. "Don't you see?" Lucy asked turning to the other three. "What?" Peter asked. "Imagine walls…and columns there", she pointed to where the columns had been, " and a glass roof."

Peter, Susan, and Edmund looked around the ruins all three imaging what Lucy had told them too. "Cair Paravel" Peter announced gravely.

Then from behind the group an unfamiliar voice asked, "What exactly is Cair Paravel and where in the hell are we?".


	2. Changes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Caspian **_

Miraz and Prunaprismia stood on their balcony awaiting the arrival of Glozelle and his men. When Miraz finally glimpsed Glozelle and the others ride across the bridge he handed his son to his wife and promptly made his way to the stables.

Glozelle seeing Miraz called out "Wait, my lord! It is not what you think."

"Then what is it?" Miraz asked rather agitated

Glozelle looked uncertain as he answered, "We're not exactly sure."

Glozelle nodded to one of his soldiers, who then removed the cloth on a horse. As Miraz inspected what was underneath the cloth his eyes widen. "Impossible." He whispered as he and Glozelle exchanged glances.

In the Great Hall, the Telmarine lords were debating. "I warned this council when it put its trust in Miraz… there would be consequences." Lord Sopespian was saying. Another council member called out, "No, no. We cannot accuse the Lord Protector without proof!"

"How long are we going to continue to hide behind that excuse? Until every seat in this chamber is empty?" another member replied. Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened and Miraz sauntered in. "Lords of the council, my apologies for being late. I was not aware we were in session." He addressed the council. "No doubt you were otherwise occupied." Sopespian said in a rather suspicious tone.

"My lord?" Miraz asked in what he thought was an innocent tone. However it was not Sopespian who answered him. "Ever since the death of Caspian the ninth, you have behaved as if you were king. And now it seems behind these walls, even Prince Caspian has gone missing." the other council member explained. Sopespian chimed in in a rather sarcastic tone, "My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz. Imagine losing your nephew, the rightful heir to the throne, on the very night your wife has blessed you with a son."

"Thank you, Lord Sopespian. Your compassion is a boon in such troubled times." Miraz replied in an equally sarcastic tone.

Sopespian looked incredulously at Miraz and said, "I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred."

Miraz looked awfully calm for a man being accused of having a hand in his nephew's disappearance. "That is the most disturbing news of all. Our beloved Caspian was abducted… by Narnians!" he exclaimed. Everyone looked outraged at this explanation. " You go too far, Miraz! You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime on fairytales?" one of the council members cried out indignantly.

Miraz upon hearing this signaled to Glozelle, and he opened the door. Two guards walked into the hall lugging Trumpkin between the two of them. Everyone in the room let out a collective gasp.

"We forget, my lords… Narnia was once a savage land. Fearsome creatures roamed free. Much of our forefather's blood was shed to exterminate this vermin. … Or so we thought. But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves, they've been breeding, like cockroaches under a rock. Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to STRIKE!" Miraz cried out as he struck Trumpkin causing his gag to become displaced.

"And you wonder why we don't like you." Trumpkin spat out.

Miraz continued as if Trumpkin had never spoke, "Well I intend to strike back. Even if I have to cut down the entire forest. I assure you. I will find Prince Caspian, and finish what our ancestors began."

Meanwhile back at the ruins of Cair Paravel…

Lucy, Susan, Peter and Edmund all turned to see who the voice belonged to. The young man who had aided Edmund and Peter in the fight earlier emerged from the trees and into the clearing.

"Madisyn?" Edmund inquired of the young man.

"Obviously, how many girls do you know that are running around wearing your clothes?" replied the young man who was not a man at all.

"Edmund what is going on? Is that not the person who helped you and Peter fight earlier?" Susan asked.

"I did not need any help!" Peter cried out.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you needed the help. Just say thank you and move on." Madisyn interjected.

Peter opened his mouth to argue with the girl but Edmund realizing that a fight would break out between the two interrupted him. "Madisyn is a friend from school. We had a bet and she lost and had to dress as a boy for the day. When the fight broke out I knew that I should step in and help Peter. Madisyn offered to help and since she is one of the best fighters in school I accepted the help."

Then introduction were exchanged and Edmund, Lucy, and Susan began to explain about Narnia and how they came to be there. Peter still hurt by Madisyn's earlier comment remained silent. When the story was finally finished the children decided it would be best to have a look around the ruins. Edmund bent down to look at something and said, "Catapults."

"What?" Peter asked his brother.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund elaborated.

The boys ran over to a wall and started moving it which revealed a door behind it. They broke the door down and then Peter tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around a stick. "I don't suppose you have any matches in there, do you?" he asked Edmund.

"No," Edmund replied "but would this help?"

He pulled an electric torch out his bag. Peter smiled, "You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!"

Edmund led the way as all the children made their way through the door. Lucy paused when she saw the treasure chamber, and their four chests below. They all rushed down the stairs. "I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter exclaimed.

"Wow you were not lying! This place is amazing!" Madisyn observed while examining the room. The others ran over to their chests and began to rifle through them. Lucy pulled out a dress and called out to the others, "I was so tall."

"Well, you were older then." Susan reasoned.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later," Edmund joked, "when you're younger. I bet Madisyn could fit in one of your dresses Lucy."

Lucy seemed rather excited by this idea and pulled Madisyn over to her trunk where she began pulling out dresses. Peter blew the dust away from the large gold plate in his hands revealing a lion. He looked up to see the statue that was standing behind his chest, and slowly walked towards it.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan. "My horn," Susan replied, "I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back."

Peter slowly opened his chest and took out his sword and drew it. He began to read the inscription, "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death."

"And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished. "Everyone we knew… Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers… they're all gone."

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter proclaimed.

A little while later in another part of the woods two soldiers rowed down the river with Trumpkin bound and gagged in the back of the boat. "He won't stop staring." One said to the other.

"So don't look." The other replied. However Trumpkin continued to stare and cause the first soldier discomfort. "Here's fine" he finally said when he could not stand Trumpkin's stare any longer. They both lifted Trumpkin but just then, an arrow hit the side of the boat. The Pevensies and Madisyn ran up and drew their weapons. Susan quickly grabbed another bow and restrung it.

"Drop him!" Susan commanded. "Drop him?" called out Trumpkin whose voice was slightly muffled from the gag. The soldiers dropped him into water and one grabbed a crossbow but Susan shot him before he could fire it. The second one jumped into the water and began to swim away. Madisyn shot her bow at him and managed to get him in the leg.

This however did not stop the solider from swimming away. In the meantime Peter had jumped into the river and pulled Trumpkin ashore and Edmund pulled the boat in. Lucy cut Trumpkin's bonds with her dagger and he pulled the gag off of his mouth.

"Drop him"? That's the best you can come up with?" he demanded.

"A simple thank-you would suffice." Susan retorted. Trumpkin snorted, "They were doing fine drowning me without your help."

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter replied.

"That is the smartest thing you have said all day." Madisyn told him. Lucy sensing a fight asked Trumpkin "Why were they trying to kill you anyway?"

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked. Trumpkin looked up at him, "Where have you been for the last few hundred years?"

"It's a bit of a long story." Lucy answered. Susan handed Peter his sword and Trumpkin noticed the design on the hilt. He observed the children and said, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

"High King Peter," Peter said holding out his hand, "the Magnificent."

Susan looked at her brother, "You probably could have left out the last bit."

"It did come off as arrogant." Madisyn said. Trumpkin began to chuckle and Peter just looked at him and said, "You might be surprised."

Peter drew his sword. "Oh, you don't want to do that, boy." Trumpkin warned him. "Not me. Him." Peter replied gesturing towards Edmund.

Edmund drew his sword and Peter handed his to Trumpkin. He took it and then the sword dropped into the sand. Edmund smiled at Peter and Trumpkin took this opportunity to knock Edmund's sword away. He swung Peter's sword at Edmund who ducked and Trumpkin hit him in the face.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried out.

"Aww, you alright?" Trumpkin taunted.

They circled around each other and continued to fight. Trumpkin slashed at Edmund's feet but he jumped and the blow went under his feet. A few seconds later Edmund knocked Trumpkin's sword out of his hand and it went flying out of his grip. Trumpkin stared up at Edmund and then fell down into the sand.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all." he said.

"What horn?" Susan asked.


End file.
